The University of Wisconsin Madison has a long and rich history as an international leader in basic, translational and clinical cancer research. Its history reflects the development of two NCI designated cancer research centers founded by Dr. Harold Rusch on the campus of UW Madison. The McArdle Laboratory for Cancer Research was founded in 1940 and the University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center was awarded NCI funding as one of the first comprehensive cancer centers in 1973. Today the University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center is comprised of 253 members from 52 departments and 9 schools' of the University of Wisconsin Madison. The organizational structure that brings together this diverse community of investigators is centered around seven scientific research programs and fifteen Disease Oriented Working Groups. Together the members receive $105M in direct cost funding for cancer related research, $89M is peer-reviewed. $28M is from NCI, $51M from other NIH Institutes, and $10M from other peer-reviewed sources. The three highest goals of the UWCCC, now and for the future, are: 1) to conduct the highest quality research into the origins and control of cancer; 2) to translate these research findings to evaluation in the clinic through well designed clinical trials with corresponding biologic endpoints whenever possible; and 3) to provide the best care possible to all cancer patients by carefully integrating high quality cutting edge care with clinical research in a compassionate and individualized manner. To address these goals during the next grant period, UWCCC priorities for future development will be: > Strengthening of programmatic cancer focused intra- and transdisciplinary basic and clinical research capabilities especially in Aging and Cancer and in Immunology > Focus research on health disparities and the delivery of outstanding cancer care to all populations > Enhancement of research infrastructure by further development of shared resources > Completion of clinical and research facility remodeling and expansions